White Fire the Dragon
by White Fire the Dragon
Summary: This is the story of how I came to be (my O.C.'s backstory). *[Chapter two is about who* I *am. Ahahahahahahahahaaa!]* (my O.C.'s dark side's backstory).
1. A Special Kind of Dragon

**A Special Kind of Dragon**

Greetings. My name is White Fire the Dragon, and **this** is _my_ story. My mother didn't name me after the color of my fire breath, if that was what you were all thinking, but good guess. She named me after the color of my scales. For a long while, I've wondered why I was different. Why I looked different. Why every dragon treated me differently. Why I'd have to where a blue ring around my arm all of the time. Why I never met my father, or at least, what happened to him.

For years, these were the questions I asked, and throughout my childhood, I never received any answers. Well, no **real** ones at least. My mother would always tell me the same thing, "You are a special kind of dragon." but it was never good enough for me. I wanted the truth; unfortunately, I never had the heart to press the issue further.

Hold on, I-I'm afraid I might be skipping some information. Let me start from the beginning. I once lived with my mother and our dragon tribe in a volcano several miles due north of the Mobian kingdom of Snottingham. Unlike the rest of my dragon kin, I was born rather… differently. For starters, I was slenderer than the other dragons in my tribe, and I was born with massive wings unlike the other dragons, whose wings were always smaller. Oddly enough, I was also born with stubby blue horns and short spines that ran down my back which were also blue. And then, there was my scale color, which wouldn't have been a problem except, it made me stand out from other dragons. Never in the history of our tribe has there ever been a dragon born with pure white scales… If that wasn't enough, my tongue was orange, but that was hardly noticeable. When I finally learned how to walk, I didn't even stand up like the other dragons. Whenever, a normal dragon would stand up, they would have their knees bent due to their weight, but I stood with my legs extended full length.

I was never allowed to go anywhere without my mother. It was an order by our elder. Growing up, not a lot of other dragons wanted to be near me, and anyone who _did_ would be taken away by their parents. The older dragons always looked at me as if there was something wrong. Like there was a serious problem and it had to do with me. Or perhaps even… I _was_ the problem.

Every once in a while I would have these… terrible nightmares. They were always different, but they all shared **one** specific feature. They featured a terrifying monster. It looked like a dragon, except its fire… its fire was **black** and it was surrounded by a terrifyingly ominous black aura. It would always look straight at me with its deep purple eyes, as if they were staring directly into my soul. These dreams weren't frequent, they only occurred every once in a while.

When young dragons reach a certain age, they are given a charred nose-ring, making them an official member of the tribe, but the nose-ring that _I_ was given was different. It was pure gold, and just being near it… I could feel something, but I just didn't know what. Touching it made me feel… odd. Once I was given my nose-ring, I immediately showed it to my mother. I was so excited to finally have my own nose ring. It made me feel included, even _if_ it was different from the rest. When I finally showed it to her, she was… pretending to be happy for me. I couldn't tell at first, but that night, when I awoke from my sleep, I could hear her crying. I didn't want to see her hurt. All that I wanted was to make her feel better, but there was nothing I could do. At first I felt sad that I couldn't make her happy again… that I couldn't make her smile. Then I was mad… I was mad at myself. Though I didn't know the specific reason, I knew the problem had to do with **me** … I felt something. That was the first time I felt… something different, but it soon subsided.

Not too long after that, something extraordinary occurred. My mother and I were walking about the cave tunnels when some dust flew up my snout. Whenever I would sneeze in the past, normally nothing else would happen, but this time was different. I breathed fire, for the first time ever. My mother was… speechless. Every dragon who saw was speechless. At first, I thought this would be a good thing, that they would finally see me as one of _them_. Though, part of me was worried, because my fire was **different**. It was **white**. I hoped this wouldn't be a problem.

Though I couldn't say for certain what it was, there most certainly was a problem. The elder looked angered, saying, "That's impossible, the power ring inhibits fire". Though I was too young at the time to understand what the word "inhibit" meant, I was sure the problem had to do with me. Turns out I was right, for not too soon after that, they had my ring removed.

My mother said I wasn't allowed to wear a nose-ring, or breath fire, or even fly. That one was also discovered by accident when I was startled one day, causing me to flap my large wings resulting in me taking off into the air. How fortunate that we were in a very wide open cave at the time; otherwise, I would've bumped by head. _Heh-heh_... For years, I felt like an outcast. I felt that they only **let** me stay because of my mother, or because I was a child. Whenever I would ask my mother a question about why I was so different, she would always say, "You are a special kind of dragon, my little spark." That was what she would always call me, "her little spark".

One day, I did something that was unexpected to even _me_. I broke a rule. I wanted to explore **outside** the mountain. My mother always told me, "No matter what you do, never leave the caves. Never go outside." But I did, I suppose my curiosity got the better of me. I just wanted to see what was out there. I didn't venture too far, only to the edge of the forest.

There was so much beauty to behold that I never knew could be found outside of my home. So many animals, trees, and streams. The moon and stars in the sky. It all felt so… peaceful… _(content sigh)_... but then I sneezed on an animal. While all others ran away, this one was covered head to toe in my white flames. It started to panic as did I, afraid that I had hurt the poor innocent creature. I ran about in a frenzy as I tried my best to put it out with water from the stream, but that did nothing.

I would have cried if it hadn't been for one thing; the animal began to calm down. When it finally stopped running about, I could see no signs of harm on its body. Even the water I attempted to douse flames on its body with seemed to have dried. I reached out my claw, and it scurried right onto it. It looked… okay. When I pet the little furry animal, the fire went out. Its body looked even better than when I first saw it before sneezing. Its coat was shiny, its eyes glimmered in the moonlight, even its squeak sounded healthier than before. My fire didn't **burn** … or so I thought, for behind me, the white fire that touched the grass had turned red orange and started to ignite the other plants around it. Luckily, I managed to prevent a forest fire by dowsing it with water from the stream, which actually _worked_ this time. After _that_ crisis was averted, I went back to playing with the animals. It was so much fun; unfortunately, I knew it couldn't last. I had to return home soon. Fortunately, having long legs tends to mean that you can also be incredibly fast. At least, that was how it was for _me_.

Aside from being shunned by everyone in my tribe because of my differences, our lives were peaceful. That is, of course, until the start of the First Robotnik War… All of dragon kind was at risk. It wasn't long until _my_ tribe was threatened… My mother… she did her best to protect me… She was… **She was** … _(ahem)_ sorry. _(Takes deep breath)_ She was wounded… Then, something happened… Something… odd… It felt like… like the way I would feel whenever I would see my mother crying or hurt in some way.

For years, no matter what had happened to _me_ , I had always either put up with it and smiled later on, or went to my mother. But _this_ was different. This time it was about others… it was about… my mother. She was hurting more than ever. She was dying. I felt something inside. Emotions. Some of which were feelings that I practically never felt before.

I felt… fear (I was afraid that I was going to lose my mother, and be alone forever) and sadness (I was sad that my mother was in so much pain. It was devastating, watching every dragon in my tribe becoming so afraid, and in so much pain). And then there were the feelings that… I was unfamiliar with. I felt… I… _Fe_ L _t_ … _**(Rage)**_ … (It was enraging to see these… _t_ He _s_ E… _ **(monsters and murderers)**_ … taking away my home) and I felt… h-h-hāə… _**(Hatred)**_ … (I-I _**(hated them)**_ for what they did) … I wanted… to save and protect my mother… and even my kin, despite how they felt about me… but I also wanted too… I-I… w-wa— _I wanted_ … I… _**(I wanted to…)**_

* * *

 **(Momentary Pause)**

* * *

 _(Takes deep breath again)_ Sorry... I, uh... I "lost myself" for a moment there... _(ahem)_... Anyway... after, um... **that**... everything went black. I found myself… someplace dark. I was… scared. I wanted to go home. To feel the safety of my mother's warm embrace. I just wanted to be with her. To protect her and keep everyone else safe. Then I saw a light. It was blue and sparkling. I began to drift toward it… and then I woke up.

It was over, from what I could tell. There were no more sounds of machines and devastation. I felt a… terrible pain throughout my body, but it was fading. When I opened my eyes, I saw… some kind of sparkling, blue, transparent mass in front of me. I looked down… or rather, I looked forward. I was on my back, but I wasn't on the ground. My entire body was covered in some kind of sparkling, blue aura. It didn't hurt; actually, felt really good. It appeared to be… healing me.

I touched down on the ground, but then I remembered everything else. As soon as the blue aura had dissipated, I got up and looked around… Everything was destroyed. The mountain appeared to have been torn apart from the inside out, and all around I could see injured dragons, Robotnik's destroyed machines, and… black fire. That was what scared me the most, until I remembered about my mother.

I instantly looked over to where she was. She was still there, clinging to life. I ran over to her. She was in so much pain, but she still managed to smile. I cried so hard and so loud. I was begging her not to die, telling her that I loved her and needed her. She smiled even wider. I still remember what she said next.

"Don't be scared… please, do not cry… remember, you're a special kind of dragon, White Fire… I'll always love you… my little spark…"

She used up her last breath to call me that. She was gone, I had lost the only dragon in my life who had ever been so kind to me, who had ever been so important to me, who had ever loved me… But I couldn't accept that. I **wouldn't** accept that. I remembered what my fire could do to living creatures. So I took a deep breath and breathed white fire onto my mother… It didn't seem to be working, but I kept at it, until I ran out of breath. My mother's body was unchanged by the fire. She still had that deadly wound in her lower torso. I was just about ready to lose hope when something caught my eye. Somehow a large green gem was floating by my side in a sparkling blue aura. I was drawn to it. As it floated into my claws and aura had left it, I heard a voice.

"Use the chaos emerald's power and bring her back."

At that moment, I didn't care who the voice belonged too. I held the gemstone in a firm grasp and wished with all of my might for my mother's return. I didn't even notice that I was no longer wearing my blue ring around my arm. Then I heard another voice. This one was female, she was saying words, and I felt the need to repeat them.

"The Servers are the Seven Chaos;

Chaos is Power, Power Enriched by the Heart;

The Heart is the Controller;

The Controller Serves to Unify the Chaos."

I felt the power surging through me. It was pure, it was light, it was… like nothing I had ever felt before. I focused that power into my fire and breathed. _This_ fire breath felt different. It felt… stronger, more powerful. After I breathed all that I was sure was necessary, I watched as the fires burned and glowed. The shine was brighter than the sun, yet it didn't hurt my eyes.

Soon the white light dimmed and the flames went out. There, on the floor, was my mother. Her wound was gone and she appeared to be breathing. She was alive again. I was so overjoyed, but I withheld the need to embrace her out of fear of hurting her. She soon stirred and then slowly awoke. Once she was fully awake and had seen me, she opened her great arms. That alone was conformation enough for me and I joined her in a loving hug. I was so happy. But then I remembered the devastation of our home and the "chaos emerald's" sudden appearance.

Just as soon as I asked my mother about it, her eyes fell on something behind me. When I turned around to see what it was, my eyes befell the most peculiar sight. It was another creature from outside, but it had pure white fur all over its body with blue hair on its head going down the back of its long neck, and it had a horn on its head. The odd creature greeted me and used my name. After this **very** odd meeting, I was **certain** that I very much needed an explanation, but the explanation that I received was the last one that I was expecting. His name was Safe Guard, he was a unicorn pony… and he was my father.

He and mother told me everything. They both revealed to me what I had wanted to hear since I was very small, why I was the way I was. My father told me that he was from another universe, entirely. Apparently, my mother had an unfortunate run in with "chaos energy". The result was her meeting Safe Guard. They soon spent so much time together that they had eventually become friends. After that, they soon fell in love, which then resulted in _me_. Unfortunately, their time together was short and they had to say goodbye to each other, but not until **after** I was hatched.

Safe Guard had told me everything about his home, Equestria. One of the things he told me was that unicorns had the ability to use magic, but some could only use a little magic for specific deeds. The magic that _he_ possessed was capable of healing the sick and injured. He told me he was a doctor. I noticed the strange symbol on his flank and he told my it was his "cutie mark" and that it represented his special talent. _His_ resembled a heart between two hooves. He told me that it represented his special talent in healing the sick and injured.

It all made sense, (as much sense as a dragon bearing the offspring of a unicorn from another world _could_ make anyway) why I looked different, why all of my abilities were different, but I was still too young to think to ask three very important questions. What was a "chaos emerald"? Why was I able to interact with it in such a way? And what had happened to the volcano? Of course, that last one, I was just too scared to ask, mostly due to the black flames.

Several years had passed since my meeting with my father. The heroes of Mobius had won the first Robotnik War; however, that only made way for the second, which we currently are in the middle of, but the heroes are currently seeing to that, as well. I had grown quite a bit in those passing years. I'm presently still smaller than the average dragon my age, but I am every bit as strong if not stronger, but I don't like to brag, so never mind about that.

Due to the size of my wings, I have adapted to wearing them around my shoulders like a cape, keeping them together by connecting my claws together, rather than keeping them folded behind my back. My spines and horns have grown, as well as my teeth and claws. My claws are sharp but are dulled at the tips. I find this to be quite fortunate. As for my teeth, two of them have gotten so big and sharp that they now stick out of my mouth.

After discovering that I too have unicorn magic, I eventually mastered my magic and dragon abilities. I also learned that I have a powerful connection to the chaos force, meaning that I can manipulate chaos energy without the use of a chaos emerald, though it's not as strong. I can use the chaos emeralds' power to enhance my own abilities. I can also do the same thing with harmonic energy by tapping into the powers an element of harmony the same way I do with a chaos emerald. However, combining the powers of both can be quite… interesting.

With my own power alone, I am able to travel across worlds and explore them, as well was visit my family. I have also made friends across dimensions. I plan to continue making friends, and continue having my own adventures, despite my… condition. Fortunately, that's what my armor is for. But no matter what happens, I will always try to stay true to who I am.


	2. A Darker Side

A Darker Side

 **In the darkest depths of the subconscious, all have their own inner demons. Some choose to fight them;** _ **others**_ **choose to let them corrupt them. And then there's my foolish other half. All lifeforms are meant to be like** coins **, each with two sides, a dark and light. But I…** I _am_ **the dark side. Perhaps I should elaborate, but first, introductions. My name is Darkness Rising. I did not choose this name, no. It was given to me the day I was born.**

 **Years ago, in the magical land of Equestria, in the city of Canterlot, there lived a lonely unicorn stallion named Safe Guard. By day, he would work at the Canterlot hospital, but afterwards, he would always return to his lonely, pathetic, little hovel of a home.** Unfortunately **, in all his career, never had he ever lost a patient. He was considered one of the greatest medical doctors in the hospital.**

 **This was his life, his daily routine. He loved tending to the sick and injured so that they could, one day, walk again; however, on the** darker side **,** _ **heh**_ **, he wasn't happy at the end of the day. He was so pathetically lonely.** _ **Heh-heh.**_ **But this would not last forever, for one day, he had decided to get out of his comfort zone a little and travel south to the country side. He searched through the very dangerous Everfree Forest for special herbs to make more potent medicine when something happened all of a sudden.**

 **There was a flash of** emerald **green light followed by something large falling on top of him. After finally emerging from underneath the large object and backing up, he discovered that it was a** dragon **with a scorched-black nose ring. A** female **dragon to be precise. She was very large compared to his small stature. At first, he feared for his own safety, but then he began to fear for her physical health. He feared that she was injured, so he tended to her. Once he thought she was back to full health, she introduced herself as** Flare the Dragon **.**

 **After a long talk, Safe Guard was sure that she was suffering from head trauma, for everything she said about where she came from sounded like complete and utter nonsense. So, he decided to stay in the Everfree Forest so to care for her, despite her constant refusals and complaints. She had said that she was fine multiple times, but Safe Guard didn't believe her. At first, when he tried to explain where she was and what was "** real **", Flare thought that** _ **he**_ **was the one who was crazy and suffering from a head injury before remembering what he was.**

 **Safe Guard eventually built a temporary home in the forest with Flare. After a while, they grew closer and soon became friends… sickening, I know. Flare told all about her home world called Mobius, a world full of anthropomorphic animals called Mobians and bipedal—almost hairless—people called Overlanders. He still didn't believe her. He just thought that her concussion might have created a fictional world that she truly believed in and that remained even after full recovery. He tried to help her at first, but as time went on, he stopped. He found that he didn't care what she believed was her real history; after all, it was harmless.**

 **Later on… they grew closer and closer… until they…** _ **(groan)**_ **fell in love… If I had my mouth, I'm sure I'd be throwing up in it. Anyway, not long after Flare had decided that she wanted to stay with him, it was discovered that she somehow became pregnant and laid an egg. Being a doctor, Safe Guard was—though unsure as to** how **it happened—positive that he could care for his dragoness lover and newborn child without anyone knowing. It wasn't that he was ashamed. He just feared that no one would understand his feelings for her and was worried they wouldn't have positive first impressions with her.**

 **After a few months, the egg had hatched and Safe Guard and Flare were then the proud parents of a baby, dragon boy, but they immediately discovered that there was a problem with the baby. He was born different from any kind of dragon that either of them had seen; he had grey scales, stubby, pale purple spines going down the back of his head, a small fin at the bottom of his tail with a pale purple membrane, and large wings with pale purple membranes and bony nubs sticking out of the tops. However, none of this was the problem. The problem was that his breathing was slow and he was barely moving.**

 **Safe and Flare knew in an instant that he was sick. Dr. Safe Guard did all he could, but nothing seemed to work in combating his son's mysterious condition. With no options left, the two desperate parents did the only thing that they could think of that could possibly save their son, they went to the kingdom's monarch, Princess Celestia. After quickly telling her their story, Flare revealed where she was from. Safe Guard attempted to explain that her head injury had left her with a false history.** _ **Heh-heh-heh**_ **She was hurt by this of course, but with the princess' magic followed by the princess' word, she explained that what she was saying was the truth.**

 **With that, the princess came to a conclusion. Because Flare was not of their world combined with the fact that she was dragon, the combination of hers and Safe Guard's DNA combined with Equestria's magical atmosphere had resulted in a condition that the product of their relationship, their baby, was unable to cope with. In other words, Safe Guard's DNA and magic were killing his son.**

 **They groveled and begged her to save their child, but his condition was beyond her abilities for it was caused by the combination of two different creatures from two different worlds. However, that didn't mean that she didn't have other methods. She led them in secret to a forbidden area in the Everfree Forest. The three of them stood before one of the most powerful sources of magic in their world, the Tree of Harmony. The interspecies parents placed their baby at its roots and left the rest to the princess. With her, she brought the six elements of harmony, which were nothing but stone spheres at the time, but still retained some of their old magic.**

 **She used her magic combined with the magic of the elements and the tree, but still, the baby's condition remained the same. However, there was a different development from the magic spell. A rift had opened in the trunk of the tree, and what was on the other side of the rift? Echidnas. It was Flare's home world, Mobius. After recovering from the shock of this latest development, Princess Celestia spoke to the echidnas. Their leader was named Loch, and apparently, the rift on** _ **their**_ **side was before the most power magical item on Mobius, the Master Emerald.**

 **After explaining the situation, and bit more delicious begging and groveling by the parents, Loch and his Echidnas agreed to help them if it meant that it would cease their unintentional interdimensional interference. It took many days and the couple were forced to stay in the cave so to care for their child as best as they could until everything was finished. Eventually, using Equestria's knowledge in magic and Angel Island's mastery in technology, they had finally developed a means to aid the dragon child. They called upon the full powers of the Tree of Harmony, Master Emerald, Elements of Harmony and Chaos Emeralds. They used the best healing magic and the finest regenerative technology.**

 **It worked… but not in the way that they had expected… Instead of the giving a healthy life to the child, they gave life… to** me **…** _ **I**_ **was born. The infant's body shifted and grew to accommodate my needs. His scales turned black and his spines turned deep violet. He grew long, spiked, purple horns on his head and on his nose. He grew more spines, and all of them grew and sharpened to a point. His teeth grew and sharpened. The bony nubs on his wings grew into sharp claws with more spikes growing out of them. He grew four snaggletooth fangs, two on his upper mouth and two on his jaw. His nails became razor sharp purple claws. Finally, his pale purple eyes turned deep violet.**

 **I was alive, I was free, I was powerful. I was… DARKNESS RISING! From the moment I saw their faces for the first time—their fear, their shock, so delicious—I knew just what I wanted to do, just what I was** meant **to do. I wanted to see them writhe in agony. I wanted to see them suffer. Every time I sunk my claws or teeth into one of them…** _ **Ohh**_ **… It felt good. The taste of their blood, the sight of their corpses, the looks of sheer terror. And my fire. I breathed black flames that brought pain and suffering to those who so much as touched the smallest black spark.**

 **I told them just what I was. I told them that I was born from their efforts to heal the child. I told them that I was born from the darkness within him. They tried to stop me by force, but I dealt with them with the greatest of ease. Every time they attempted to hurt me…** _ **ooohhhh**_ **it hurt so good. The pain gave me power. It was only when Princess Celestia and Guardian Loch tried to attack me that I discovered that there was more to me than my natural abilities such as my speed and strength. I was gifted with magic.** Dark unicorn magic **and** dark chaos **.**

 **Unfortunately, it didn't take them long to see the truth, that inflicting harm upon me only made me stronger. When they started fighting me with…** healing **magic, that was the turning point in the battle. I was no match for the princess and guardian each on their own, let alone,** together **! They defeated me and used a partly magic, partly technological ring imbued with both the powers of harmony and chaos to stop me for good. I felt myself change. It felt like I was falling into darkness, leaving nothing but the light that I had originally tried to suppress. Soon, my consciousness would be sealed within the child. Once I was finally fully suppressed, I discovered I could still see through the child's eyes. He was restored in both body** _ **and**_ **spirit.**

 **With the child's darkness sealed away deep within his body, the infant—now revealed—dragon/unicorn hybrid was free from all that ailed him. His body was different from what it once was. His scales had turned pure white and his stubby spines, nails, membranes, horns and eyes had all turned blue. I watched as they discussed the fate of the child. After much debate, they allowed the child to live, but insisted that the mother and father return to their respective home worlds. I found some enjoyment from their heartbroken expressions as they were forced to say goodbye. Flare took custody over the baby, who they finally decided to be name White Fire, White Fire the Dragon.**

 **Through White Fire's eyes, I watched him grow in heart, body and mind. As he matured, his abilities only grew stronger. I feared that I would be trapped within him for the rest of our days. But then, there was the attack. Dr. Robotnik attacked his home and severely harmed his family. He lost his ring, and then… he lost control. In an instant, he released all of his anger, his frustration, his hatred… he released** me **. I had returned. I was free once again. I decided to celebrate by destroying everything I saw. I started with the robot-nuisances.**

 **With my dark-magic black fire, I melted them all to slag. It took a little more effort than I wanted since they seemed to keep coming from nowhere, but I relished in the destruction I caused, as well as the fear I reaped into the hearts of those who saw me. Once I was finally finished with those metal toys of the doctor's, I turned to the inhabitants of the cave. I was well and ready to burn them all. Their fire proof scales made them immune to burning, but the side effects of just** touching **my dark-magic black fire would be enough. From there, I would take care of them with my physical traits. I** _ **would've**_ **done that, anyway, but then my fun ended.**

 **I felt the ring hook around my hand and move up my arm. I probably should've known that they would have a contingency for me. Either the magic blue ring sent out a signal to Angel Island as soon as it came off or Flare had something to do with it. Either way, I was forced back into the darkness of the boy's being. Through White Fire's eyes, I saw that the cause of it was Safe Guard.**

 **As the years passed on, White Fire would soon master his natural abilities, as well as his magical abilities. By combining a teleportation spell with chaos control, he could travel between the worlds at will. Once he was old enough, his magic blue ring would be replaced with special armor that was a combination of magic and technology. Now, here I am. Trapped within these walls of darkness, waiting to get out and spread death and destruction once again. I now know that with a single chaos emerald or element of harmony, White Fire can enhance his power. He can even revive the dead. If** _ **I**_ **were to procure an emerald, then even the greatest heroes in** both **worlds would fall to me. Perhaps later this year. I've always found that whenever the tenth month of the year came around, I would always feel…** better **…** _ **Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh**_ **…** _ **(inhale)**_ _ **Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**_ **…** _ **(inhale) AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA**_ **…** _ **Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha**_ **…**


End file.
